The current procedure and requirements for PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network) selection, cell selection, and cell reselection in legacy LTE systems are outlined in specifications, e.g. 3GPP TS 36.304. In summary, the UE shall scan viable radio frequency, RF, carrier frequencies in each supported operating band until it detects a suitable cell. The UE may have stored a list of carrier frequencies to be tried first, e.g. obtained from the Subscriber Identification Module, SIM, card (or equivalent), from a set of previously used carrier frequencies, or from a set of carriers signaled to the user in previous connections to the network. The UE typically first tries to connect on one of the frequencies belonging to the Home PLMN (HPLMN), i.e. belonging to the operator indicated by the SIM. If no cell belonging to the HPLMN is found, a more general scan is performed to detect cells belonging to a Visited PLMN (VPLMN). Once an allowed and otherwise suitable cell is found, the UE tries to attach to this network.